Deal
by Natsukachann
Summary: Usagi is late for his deadline once again. "No more sex or touching till you finish your writing" Misaki unexpectedly blurts out. How will Usagi handle this situation?
1. Chapter 1

-I don't know own Junjo Romantica or any of the characters, they all belong to Nakamura Shungiku-sensei who's works I love!  
aoHello my Kawaii readers! I've decided to delve into the world of 'Junjo Romantica" This is my first time doing a story for this series and I feel rather nervous as though I might not have done a very good job with it so please let me know what you think of it.  
Pairing: Misaki/Usagi.  
Ch: 1/3? or 1/2 depending on how I feel.

"Usagi-san!" an irritated Misaki yells as he trips down the stairs where he knew the author would be sitting at the drinking coffee.

"Hmm?" the author asks looking at Misaki with all but dead eyes from a hard night of writing as he sat at the table with his trusty coffee cup in hand.  
"You know you still have more to write if you even want us to think about us going Sakura watching, you're already a week overdue." Misaki chided as Usagi stared him for a while as though he was trying to process the information that he was just told.  
"Is that so, then why don't we just elope somewhere together, just the two of us and I can finish my writing later?" Usagi suggested causing Misaki to glare at him, or at least as much as he could while putting apron on.  
""You have to finish your writing first! After all I don't want to have to deal with your editor crying to me again just because you want to skip your second deadline, not this time." Misaki replied as he set himself up at the stove preparing to cook some eggs.  
"Then why don't you help to re-supply me so I can continue writing?" Usagi questioned wrapping his arms around Misaki and putting his head on his shoulder causing Misaki to panic and blush a deep shade of red.  
"Not now! I still need to cook breakfast and then head to school!" Misaki complained as he tried to free himself from Usagi's grip.  
"I'd much rather have you for breakfast and it won't hurt if you're a day late for school." Usagi replied as he turned Misaki around for a kiss as the other tried to desperately push at his chest.  
"When will you learn that no means no?" Misaki snapped finally managing to free himself for Usagi's grip as the other frowned at him. Misaki was still blushing a deep shade of red and his heart was beating uncontrollable as he as he faced the other. "No more sex or touching." Misaki's statement caused Usagi's eyes to widen with surprise, as the other seemed to realize what exactly he had said himself. Misaki had just gone on impulse again and shouted something out with really thinking about the consequences, but there was no way he could back track on this one without Usagi mercilessly teasing him for it.

"No more sex?" Usagi asked, not really certain he had what his younger lover had just said to him. Swallowing noticeable Misaki nodded his head.  
"Or Sakura watching till you've finished your writing." Misaki felt his stomach tighten into a knot when Usagi smiled at him; somehow he just knew that this was going to backfire on him.

"Just until after I finish my writing then? After that then I can touch you as much as I want?" Usagi asked, seeming almost triumphant at this realization causing Misaki to feel uncomfortable. How exactly was he supposed to respond to that? "Let's make a deal then, if I can finish all of my writing in the next three days then not only do we get to Sakura watching but I also get to touch you as much as I want, but if I fail to met the deadline then I won't touch you until you want me to, sound fair enough?" Misaki was stunned by this proposal, for he knew that there would be only one reason why Usagi would say something like that, and that was if he thought he could met the deadline in three days. Realizing that he didn't have much of a choice Misaki nodded his head in acceptance of the deal, all he could at this point was pray to god that Usagi would somehow be late for the deadline and he'd be free from the other for a while.  
After breakfast was done and Misaki got ready for school Usagi immediately went into his room to try and get the motivation and words to finish the large amount of his story that was till unwritten before the deadline he had set for himself. For there was no way in hell he could refrain from touching Misaki for more then three days without his need getting out of control and a certain part him knew that this was the same for Misaki, though he'd never admit it.  
Misaki found his mind wander to Usagi the entire time he was at school wonder exactly how the author was going to manage to refrain from touching him considering it was an almost everyday event that they had sex or at least kissed and touched somehow, it would feel sorta odd and out of place if they weren't doing that, Misaki shook his head the moment he began to think these thoughts, after all it wasn't like he was going to be the one who was going to be missing it, because if Usagi wasn't going to be touching him then that meant he'd be able to focus more on his school work and be able to go to bed sleep sooner and wake up earlier and get more done without the other bothering him. Misaki knew that if he focused on these things then nothing would be a problem.  
Misaki came home after shopping for dinner to no Usagi to greet him letting him know that the other was more then likely still busy writing. Setting the groceries on the table Misaki reapplied his apron and set himself to the task of making something delicious for dinner. After he'd finished cooking Misaki knew that Usagi would have to come down to eat so that would give him a chance to see how the other was fairing in the war against words.  
Another soup was what he had decided on. A nice thick carrot soup with onions, garlic and belle pepper plus some milk to make it creamy. Grabbing hot pads Misaki moved the pot to the middle of the table before grabbing two bowls and setting the silverware out. Misaki thought about going up to Usagi's door and going in to let him know that dinner was ready, but quickly rethought his decision when he took in fact that IF the other had been stuck trying to write all day he'd more then likely exhausted and not quite there meaning that he might possible forget about their agreement and take advantage of Misaki who'd not really be able to resist him and go straight ahead and have sex.  
"Dinner's done Usagi-san!" Misaki shouted at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for a few seconds before heading back to the kitchen to start dishing up the food, though he wasn't quite certain that Usagi had heard what he said or even if he did if he'd becoming down to eat dinner.  
What shocked Misaki most was the fact that when Usagi came down for dinner he didn't even look as though he'd been spending a whole day battling with his writing, but he looked in a certain sense refreshed and non-fazed by what he had been doing. Misaki took a seat as Usagi did the same.  
"S-so how is the story coming along?" Misaki asked a few minutes into dinner and after not a single word had passed between them.  
"Going fairly well." Usagi replied seemingly focused on eating his soup as he didn't look up at Misaki from it.  
"That's good to hear I suppose." Misaki's words came out softer then he had expected them to, but Usagi didn't seem to pay much attention to this.  
Then the unexpected thing happened, they both reached for the soup ladle at the same, their hands mere centimeters away from touch. Their eyes locked, hands unmoving as they stared at each other, neither really sure what to do. Usagi was the first one to move his hand away from Masaki's as the boy watched him confused to see him have such self control.  
"You can go ahead and dish up first." Usagi said taking his seat and waiting for Misaki. Reawakening from his shock Misaki acted.  
"No, here me let me dish you up first." Misaki said leaning over the table and grabbing Usagi's bowl, making sure not to look the other in the face as he did so feeling his face heat up just simply from Usagi's eyes following him.  
Misaki felt more exhausted then he had in a long time after dinner was over and Usagi still hadn't touched him once, he was keeping his word and that was what was bothering Misaki the most.  
Once he had finished taking care of the dishes and putting away everything Misaki headed for his room stopping outside of Usagi's for a moment or two as he thought a few things over before shaking his head and heading into his room.  
Usagi sat in front of his computer, his fingers on the keys but not moving as he stared at what he had written. It was coming together more smoothly then he usually did but it bothered him that it was, his only problem was: Where was he going to get his inspiration from if he wasn't allowed to touch his Misaki? It was partly his fault for making such an agreement with Misaki, though Usagi thought to do it only to tease the other, but after he had made the agreement he found that no matter how much he wanted to break it he just couldn't. Shutting his eyes with a sigh he tried to prepare himself for the long hard night of writing ahead, he just had to survive for two more days of this hell and then if he made the deadline then he could have Misaki all he wanted, that was what Usagi tried to remind himself as he forced himself to continue writing despite his fingers protesting to his insanity.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning after breakfast was made Misaki was slightly disappointed when Usagi didn't come down to join him. He had shouted from the bottom of the stairs knowing that the other could hear him that breakfast was ready, but the author hadn't decided to come down.  
Misaki had thought twice about going up and knocking on Usagi's door to make sure that he was okay, but both times the aura surrounding the door told him that it would be a very stupid idea to do such a thing. Misaki had learned many times before that Usagi could be quite scary when he was in one of his writing moods, and even more so if he happened to asleep.

After getting everything ready for school he stopped in front of Usagi's door once more, hesitating slightly before shouting "Usagi-san, I'm leaving!" after doing so he hurried down the stairs stopping when he realized that he should redirect any calls straight voice mail so that Usagi wouldn't be bothered by the phone continually ringing.  
After doing that he took one more look around the house making sure that there wasn't anything else he needed to take care. He didn't have to worry about making lunch due to the fact that Usagi didn't eat breakfast so Misaki saved the leftovers for Usagi to eat when he got hungry. Leaving the house Misaki glanced back at it once more before heading towards school.  
Usagi stared hard the computer screen, he had hardly slept the night before as he was too absorbed in trying to make his deadline that he didn't pay much attention to the time, and despite how much he had written he still had quite a bit to do before he'd even be finished, he knew it would be a long shot to try and get it done in one day, but he'd have to try. He didn't come out for breakfast even though he knew it was done because his self-control would've more then likely broke, it'd been over twenty-four hours since the last time he had touched the other. Sighing he leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes, he really need Misaki, he really needed the inspiration the other gave him when they had sex, even the smallest intimate interaction would be enough, but not being about to touch Misaki at all was wearing down on him greatly.  
Not opening his eyes Usagi slide his hand down the front of his pants brushing his fingers over his cock caused him moan lightly and a shiver to travel down his spine.  
"Misaki." He moaned the other's name lightly as he brushed finger over the slit of his red hard cock feeling as it pulsed when he did this. His mind was filled with thoughts of the other as he began to slowly stroke himself, panting as the pleasure began to build up causing him to begin to see white in his vision.  
"Misaki, Misaki, Misaki." He repeated the boy's name over and over again as he got closer to coming, the image of his boy's face in his mind, he imagined the other blushing. "I love you."

Usagi was completely exhausted after his masturbating, but he knew that he couldn't go to sleep; he still had a lot to do. Forcing himself up from his chair he decided that he would take a quick cool shower to help him wake up more.

The shower did help Usagi to feel more refreshed, but it did nothing to help his lack of inspiration, glancing at his computer he shook his head as he head out of his room. He needed to eat something and get a cup of coffee and then maybe after that he'd feel more like writing.  
It took him a good ten minutes to get the food sorted out and on to the table for him to eat. Reaching for a cup for his coffee his hand froze when he almost reached for the wrong glass again. He stared at the marked coffee cup for a few seconds before picking it up and pouring the dark liquid into it. He really need to stop himself from thinking about Misaki so much if he didn't want to lose his control.  
Halfway through breakfast and on his third cup of coffee Usagi was interrupted by a stream of very loud knocks on his front door, frowning he stood up as he head towards the front door.

Taking a step back the door was flung open seconds after he had unlocked it.  
"Is it finished?" Aikawa asked grabbing the collar of Usagi's shirt, scanning his face for any sign of hope, as he gave her a disinterested look.  
"Almost." He replied shrugging her hands off of his shirt.

"Does that mean it's going to be done in time?" She asked following after Usagi who was returning to his food.  
"Maybe." He replied reseating himself and starting at the food.

"What inspired you to write so much this time?" Aikawa asked taking the seat across from the author as she watched him start to eat again.  
"Its motivation, not inspiration." Usagi replied not bothering to look up at her as he continued eating.  
"Does that mean you and Misaki-chan had a fight?" she asked slightly concerned, for she really did like Misaki, but most importantly Misaki was Usagi's source of inspiration and if Misaki and him weren't doing anything then she was concerned his inspiration would run dry rather quickly.  
"We didn't have a fight, we're just having a bet." Usagi replied glancing up at his editor who seemed to be more interested.

"What type of bet?"  
"I need to finish my writing before my deadline otherwise I can't touch Misaki, if I do get to finish then I can touch as much as I want and go to see the sakura blooming." Usagi explained.

"When did this bet happen?"  
"Yesterday morning."  
'm guessing that means Misaki started it?"  
"Yep."  
"And you went along with it?"

"Yep."  
"And you have the type of self-control for this."/p  
"Nope."  
"Then why did you agree?"  
"Because I want the reward." It was the childish side of Usagi that made him do it.  
"If you really want a reward that much then why don't you just handle the situation differently?" Aikawa suggested catching Usagi's attention for the first time.  
"What do you mean by handle it differently?" Usagi asked watching as Aikawa grinned.  
"Is Misaki isn't it, so why don't you just…?" Aikawa replied waiting for Usagi to pick up on what she was saying, but all he gave her was a blank look that clearly told her he didn't understand. Sighing and shaking her head she stood up and moved, leaning her head down to his ear she whispered something into it that caused Usagi's eyes widen.  
"You think so?" Usagi asked as Aikawa nodded her head.

"Its Misaki after all." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But he can be quite stubborn."  
"Just trust me this once. I'll even give you the extra day just to be fair if things go well."  
Misaki had completely forgotten that school was only in for half of the day leaving him with plenty of time to waste and not much thought on what he wanted to do. Misaki was about to leave school when near the entrance a table with pamphlets caught his eye, picking up one of the pamphlets he saw that it was for the sakura viewing season, seeing this immediately made him think of Usagi who had really wanted to go with him. The deadline was for tomorrow, would Usagi make it in time? Opening the pamphlet Misaki began looking at some of the ideas inside of it.  
"Thinking about going Sakura viewing this year?"  
"Sumi-sempai!" Misaki said slightly startled as he turned to look at the other who was smiling at him slightly as he looked at the pamphlet in his hand. "I was thinking about going with Usagi-san this year because its something that he really wants to do." Misaki replied as he stared back down at the pamphlet.  
"Is that so? Well I'd more then happy to help you with anything you might, especially if I'm allowed to come along with you." Misaki immediately felt the uncomfortable from the last words that were said to him, he knew why Sumi wanted to come and for that reason alone he wouldn't even think about asking the other for anything.  
"I should be able to handle everything, thank you for the offer though." Misaki replied before leaving the school.  
Misaki decided that since he still had quite a bit of leftover time before it would even be near dinner time and he had some extra money that he'd get food for the next day. Misaki decided that he wanted to make a feast for Usagi out of some of his favorite foods, regardless of whether or not the author made his deadline Misaki still wanted to do something for the other since he seemed to be trying so hard. In a certain sense Misaki really did hope that Usagi would get his book done before the deadline despite the fact that his body was in danger, simply because it would allow Usagi to have a small break for a while.

With this task in mind Misaki headed straight to get the supplies, he really did just hope that he had the right amount of money on him to buy everything that he wanted to.  
As it turned out Misaki had just the right amount of money on him and was more then pleased with everything that he managed to buy, he just hoped that Usagi would be as equally pleased the following day.  
The moment that Misaki entered the house and closed he door he felt something slightly off about everything. Firstly the only light that was on was in the coming from the living room and secondly Usagi hadn't come over to greet him.  
"Turning the lights on Misaki set the groceries down on the kitchen table.  
"Usagi-san?" Misaki called out hoping to get a response from the other, but not hearing one caused him to worry even more. Heading towards the living room a bunch of thoughts hit Misaki at once and he felt slightly guilty for not checking on Usagi before he left, worrying that something serious might've been wrong with the author and it would be his fault if it was, and then… Misaki's train of thought was stopped at the sight before on the loveseat.  
There Usagi was lying, on his side, his eyes closed, hands tucked under his chin and his mouth slightly open. Despite being so worried before Misaki couldn't help but smile as he looked upon the other, the other must've really been tired to have fallen asleep on the loveseat.  
Misaki went up stairs and then came back down with a blanket in his hands, gently he put the blanket over Usagi's sleeping form, Misaki suddenly stopped what he was doing when he reached Usagi's neck, his eyes followed his neck up to his sleeping face to his mouth, which caused him to blush bright red when he though for a mere second that he wanted to kiss the other. That was most certainly something that he shouldn't be thinking about, he had to think about the bet they made, it was just until tomorrow night and then it would over with, but would Usagi make it in time.  
Watching the other for a few minutes longer Misaki headed back towards the kitchen where he set himself to the task of getting ready to make dinner and putting all of the groceries up.


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi woke up to the smell of familiar cooking and the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen letting him know that his younger lover was back. Sitting rolling onto his back and sitting up Usagi looked down when he felt something slide off him to see a blanket bunched up on his lap. He smiled knowing that Misaki was the one who'd put it on him.  
Misaki nodded his head in approval as he looked over everything that he had made, and thankfully it was almost done despite the fact that Usagi still didn't appear to be awake. On most occasions he wouldn't have minded waking the other up but it was very rare for the author to be working so hard on his book even if it was for a selfish reason so the though of waking him up made Misaki feel slightly guilty.  
"It smells good, Misaki." The boy jumped at the sound of the deep voice behind him. Stepping back Misaki felt as he bumped into the toned chest of Usagi causing him turn around rather quickly.  
"Usagi-san I didn't realize that you were awake yet." The author smiled softly at the other as he stepped around him, not even seeming to think once about kissing the other.  
"I actually just woke up because of the intoxicating smell of your cooking." Usagi replied as he made his way over to the stove where the smell of the food was coming from.  
"You shouldn't be touching anything, it still cooking and you could burn yourself!" Misaki chided as he watched the other pull a lid off of one of the pots on the stove in order to savor the smell even more.  
"Will they be done soon?" Usagi asked glancing back at the other who was watching him carefully lest an accident happened.  
"I was actually going to get ready to dish everything up before you woke up." Misaki replied.  
"Let me help you then Usagi offered but before he had a chance to do anything he found himself being shoed by Misaki away from the stove.  
"I'll serve everything up, you just at the table." Misaki's reaction caused Usagi to chuckle as he moved over to the table.  
"So have you been able to get a lot of writing done?" Misaki asked during the middle of dinner as he glanced over at Usagi.  
"Mhhhm." Came the reply, as Usagi's mouth was still full. "I have, but it isn't enough to get it done by the deadline." Came the calm reply as the other continued to eat again as Misaki stared at him for a few seconds.  
"I see, and did you let Aikawa-san know this?" Usagi nodded his head in response.  
"She actually came over today to see how I was doing, she's giving me till the end of the weekend to get it done."  
"Well I suppose that is good then considering that'll make sure you have plenty of time to get everything written in." Misaki responded as he tried to sound optimistic about the whole situation.  
"But that doesn't change the fact that you still won the bet." Usagi pointed out almost causing Misaki's face to drop for a second; he had almost forgotten about the silly thing that they started.  
"But we shouldn't have to take that thing into consideration especially now considering Aikawa-san gave you those extra days." Misaki reasoned watching as Usagi smiled at him, the kind of smile that caused him to feel nervous.  
"A win is a win Misaki and as agreed I won't touch you till you tell me." Misaki almost dared to argue further until he realized that it'd make it appear as though he was craving the other's attention and he didn't really want to put himself into that kind of position so Misaki decided to shut his mouth and not say another word on the matter.  
The following morning Usagi was back to his usual self as he sat on the loveseat hugging Suzuki-san as he waited for Misaki to finish making breakfast, the only difference with him was the fact that he wasn't bugging Misaki, not even about the Sakura viewing.  
This all was causing Misaki to feel slightly guilty for opening his mouth as he hurried to make all of the food, and with everything going on Misaki had completely forgotten the fact it was Saturday and that meant he didn't have to go to school he was stuck at home with Usagi.  
Misaki knew that there was one of two ways that he could handle the situation, the first one was that he and Usagi could stay at home and he could hope that he might be able to coax the author into writing some more and getting his deadline finished. Though Misaki was certain that this plan would completely fail. The second one which is what he was more leaning towards was taking Usagi Sakura viewing, he mightn't have finished deadline but with the extra time that he had it meant that doing something like that wouldn't get in the way of his writing.  
Breakfast was eating in complete silence as Misaki tried to plan everything perfectly, he wanted them to be able to enjoy the sight for a while without it being too late or needing to head back to take care of anything in the middle of it.  
Usagi noticed the different change in his lover, as he seemed to be thinking about something very hard, the author couldn't help but smile as the other furrowed his brow while he stared down at his food, taking his time between each bite. Usagi had to control himself though as he felt the strong urge to kiss the other as he watched his every action.  
After breakfast was finished Misaki found himself once again alone as Usagi had went back to his room to try and write more, this was good though because it meant that he was going to be able to get everything ready for the trip without being bothered. With it only being nine he had at least two to three hours though it wouldn't take that long to make the food and get everything packed, then it would just be getting Usagi to come along all though Misaki was certain that the other wasn't going to say no.  
Misaki managed to get everything done in a record time of an hour, he wasn't planning on them being that hungry as they sat there but he still had decided on making Onigiri and Sushi just in case they had decided to stay longer then he had expected them to, and then if things went well he'd be able to come home in enough time to make something tasty for the two of them.  
"Usagi-san Usagi-san!" Misaki called from the bottom of the stairs with the two packed bags in his hands. It was a few seconds before he heard movement in the room above him signaling that Usagi had heard his calls.  
"What is it?" Usagi asked as he came out of his room and walked to the edge of the second floor leaning against the railing softly.  
"Feel up to heading out for a bit?" Misaki asked as he held up the two bags in his hands, a soft smile on his face.  
"Where are you planning on having us head with all of that?" Usagi asked as he slowly walked down the stairs towards the other.  
"You'll see when we get there if you decide to come." Misaki replied as he turned towards the door.  
Misaki already knew the perfect place for them to go, he remembered that there was one more secluded park that he used to go watch the Sakura when he was younger, and the spot that he went to never really had the many people around so they wouldn't be disturbed while they sat there and enjoyed the sight.  
Usagi seemed to be taken in by the beautiful view he was seeing as Misaki set everything up for them, putting out the large blanket he had brought along before putting the bags on it and then having Usagi come and take a seat next to him.

Misaki had seen the sight he was now witnessing many times before, with his parents, with his brother, on his own, but it somehow seemed that much more special and beautiful to him. Usagi seemed so intrigued with it all that he didn't notice Misaki staring at him with a soft blush covering his face as his hand closest to Usagi crept over to Usagi's hand that was closest to him. Usagi seemed to move slightly when Misaki put his smaller hand on top of the larger one, but didn't turn to look at him, which was a good thing for Misaki because he probably would've moved his hand off right away. There stayed like that for a while as they watched the petals slowly drift off the trees and to the ground as the wind shook them lightly.  
"Usagi-san." Misaki whispered after sitting there a while longer in silence, saying his name got the attention of the other who turned to look at him with a smile. Misaki knew that he had to be blushing a scarlet red as he did something he wouldn't usually do as he leaned forward and kissed Usagi on the lips softly. This stunned the other but not enough to stop him from soon after taking control of the kiss and slowly pushing Misaki down the blanket as both their eyes closed, the only thing that seemed to matter to them were each other.  
Eyes opened again as the kiss was broken both needed some air, Misaki was blushing crimson red as Usagi smiled down at him. Misaki fumbled for the proper words as he mouth opened and closed twice before he managed to actually say them.

"I- I love you." The words were said in a whisper but the author could still hear them loud and clear.  
"I love you too." He replied as he leaned down to kiss the smaller boy again. This time though the kiss turned into something more as Usagi began to kiss around Misaki's collarbone as he slipped a hand under his shirt to tease his nipples.  
"W-wait Usagi-san, what if people-" Misaki tried to protest though he didn't make a move to stop the other.

"There's nobody around to see us." Usagi replied as he slipped the other's shirt above his head as he leaned down to tease the other's nipples with his warm mouth, as his hands wasted no time in messing with the belt on the boy's pants. Misaki didn't try that hard to hold back the moans that escaped from his mouth as the other touched, because surprisingly to him he found that he was actually rather close to his limit on how much none attention he could take.  
Once Misaki was completely undressed Usagi slide further down his body, trailing kisses as he went over the slightly pink skin, Usagi stopped at Misaki's hard member, sticking his tongue out he softly licked the top of it causing the other to arch his back and moan softly from the pleasure this action caused.  
Usagi teased Misaki for a short while but didn't allow for him to come before he began to prepare the other with his now precum soaked fingers. Misaki stiffened slightly when he felt the fingers tease his entrance despite knowing for fact that while it'd feel uncomfortable it wasn't going to hurt him. Usagi slowly shoved finger inside causing him to shiver slightly as he pulled it in and out slowly before adding a second finger that caused Misaki to close his eyes, as he knew they were getting closer to what came next.  
"I love you." Usagi told the other as he kissed him on the forehead causing his blush to deepen.  
"Baka Usagi-san I've told you-" Misaki's words were cut as Usagi slowly began to penetrate him catching him off guard and causing him to grip the other's clothed shoulders tightly from the pressure. Usagi was panting softly as he slowly seated himself inside the other feeling as the muscle around him began to slowly relax letting him know that the other was almost ready for him to move again.  
Moving slowly at first Usagi made to sure to hit to Misaki's sweet causing the other to moan over and over again as the pace increased, causing Misaki's vision to cloud over slightly from the immense amount of pleasure he was feeling.

Usagi loved hearing the boys voice and knowing that he caused the pleasured sounds. Grabbing the boy's cock he began to stroke it in time with his thrusts, wanting to make sure that the other would come at the same time he did.  
Misaki was getting towards the point of losing control; everything was feeling much more amplified then usual, even just the simple kissing that Usagi was doing caused him almost too much pleasure. His body was completely on fire from all the attention he was receiving and knowing that he couldn't handle much more he hoped that Usagi would finish up soon.  
"Usagi-san." Misaki moaned as he felt himself nearing the edge as he felt the other stroking him harder.  
"Misaki." Usagi replied as he felt himself getting close to his limit, but as always he'd make sure that the other was taken care of first.  
Misaki couldn't stop himself from crying out in pleasure as he came causing him muscles to contract and for him to force Usagi to also come. Neither moved for a while after this both too out of breathe and tired. Misaki rested his head back against the blanket and Usagi resting his head against the other's chest. As usual Usagi was the first one to recover sitting up slowly he looked at the other who opened his eyes slightly to stare at him.

"I love you Misaki." Usagi told him causing a deep blush to cover his face.

"Shut up." Misaki replied back as he shut his eyes again, feeling as the blush covered his face.  
After the incident at the park the following day Usagi had no problem finishing his book and pleasing Aikawa. Misaki refrained this time though from yelling at Usagi for using what happened between them because it was his fault that things were started in the first place. Usagi wouldn't deny the fact that he was pleased with the results of their little bet causing him to think that it wouldn't hurt to do such a thing again a second time later on.


End file.
